For a HeNB (3G Home eNodeB, 3G Home eNodeB) with local breakout ability, the local breakout bearer is established through the bearer between UE (User Equipment, User Equipment) and HeNB, the bearer between HeNB and L-SGW (Local Serving Gateway, Local Serving Gateway) and the bearer between L-SGW and L-PGW (Local PDN Gateway, Local PDN Gateway). UE will establish a local default bearer during procedures such as attaching, separating, position updating and service requesting, etc.
When UE is located within the coverage area of a HeNB cell, it can enjoy the local breakout service of the HeNB. If UE leaves the coverage area of the HeNB cell, it losses the local breakout ability and only can obtain services via a core network.
Only UEs located within the coverage area of the HeNB cell can obtain the local breakout service of the HeNB. When a UE that is using the local breakout service moves out of the coverage area of the HeNB cell, the local breakout service will be cut off. Thus, for a situation where UE needs to be continuously handed over between HeNB cell and macro-cell when UE frequently and reciprocally moves around the edge of the coverage area of the HeNB cell or when the signal over the coverage area of the HeNB cell is not stable, such discontinuity of the local breakout service will severely affect user's use of the service and thus result in user's poor experience.